Worlds collide (Haloween Special)
by youareodd
Summary: A short one-shot following Dawn and Lucas in the distorted dimension, being pursued by the terrifying Giratina. Will they survive the harsh conditions? More importantly, will their Pokemon survive? Rated T for SPOOP!


**Hiya, people. This is my Haloween SPOOOOPYYY special one-shot. It's a bit rushed, but hopefully you'll like it…**

 **SPOOP**

Dawn stumbled to the platform where the shadow beast slept. She stared at the ruler of the distorted dimension and threw down a Pokeball. Empoleon emerged, and stood proudly at the foot of the Ghostly Dragon. Giratina opened its dead eyes, rising from its not-so eternal slumber. Its golden legs contracted into its torso, morphing into the shape of a snake. The beast roared, the spikes at its side protruding further.

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" Dawn ordered the attack on the beast – She planned to catch the legendary Pokemon. Before Empoleon could even open its mouth, Giratina spun, its enormous tail slamming into it, sending it spiralling down the crevice that separated the beast's island from the rest. "Empoleon!" She screamed. What could she do? Jump down and catch Empoleon before it hit the ground? If there even _was_ a ground.

She spun her body around, running the way she came in. As she ran, she took another Pokeball and released Staraptor, springing off of the ground and onto the bird's back. She looked around for Lucas as they flew.

They had entered the dimension alongside Cyrus, Mars and Jupiter, when they summoned the ancient Deities, Dialga and Palkia, to open the portal.

The untold horror extended as far as the eye could see. The dimension seemed to be home to Pokemon from their world, as well as ones they had never seen. These new creatures were dark and twisted, and seemed like something that would only appear in nightmares.

Finally, Dawn spotted Lucas, who had almost found his way back to the human world. She flew Staraptor over to him, the bird returning to its Pokeball. "Dawn!" Fear was definitely present in his voice.

"We need to get out of here!" Dawn looked back, seeing Giratina pursuing her. In her fear, she hadn't noticed the beast even leave it's island. Dawn took Lucas' hand and began running the other way, towards the portal. Before them appeared solid silhouettes that resembled Kingler and Mamoswine. They didn't have time to battle them – Giratina would kill them if they tried – so they tried their best to jump the shadow Pokemon. Dawn managed to clear Mamoswine, but Kingler's enlarged claw caught Lucas' leg, pulling him out of the air. "Lucas!"

He scrambled to get up, and Dawn fell on her back. Mamoswine's red eyes shone, sending a shiver down her spine. She looked back at Lucas, who was struggling to get away, and then up at the sky, at Giratina, who was about ten metres away. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as they both managed to stand, and sprint to the portal.

They tried not to look back at the beast that was endlessly pursuing them. They were becoming very close to getting home, very close to the portal. Lucas finally couldn't resist the urge to look back, and screamed, toppling over. Dawn stopped to go back to help Lucas, but froze when she saw Giratina standing over him. The portal was right behind her, but she had to help Lucas.

She threw a Pokeball to the ground, Alakazam appearing before her. "Psyshock!" She cried. Alakazam threw its hands forward, the spoons it clutched in each bending. Giratina barely flinched at the attack, throwing the Psychic Pokemon into the abyss. "No! Damn it!" Dawn sprinted over to Lucas, and pulled him out herself. She held him with everything she had, and ran. Giratina came full speed at her, crashing into her back, throwing them into the portal, and into the human world.

As soon as they emerged where they belonged, the portal closed, and the screaming that they had been hearing, but only just noticed, stopped. Lucas fell from her back, screaming. Dawn collapsed onto the ground of Spear Pillar, and cried hysterically. They had just been through the most traumatising event in their lives. They had survived, but would they survive the nightmares?


End file.
